The present disclosure relates to a technique for a hammer, a hammer assembly including a weight, and a keyboard instrument including the hammer assembly.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-109601) discloses a mechanism which includes a key and an arm portion provided with a weight and in which when the key is pressed, the arm portion pivots about a support point to bring the weight into contact with an upper-limit stopper.